The process of planning and evaluation has undergone extensive changes since the last CCSG review to improve the effectiveness of both planning and evaluation. First, the External Scientific Advisory Committee has been increased to eleven members and broadened in its expertise so that the review process encompasses the full scope of research activities at AECC, including administration and key elements in shared resources. The committee has met yearly since 2002. Second, there have been two intensive external reviews of the clinical research infrastructure, one in May 2002 and the other in June 2005. The AECC has had biannual off-campus planning and review retreats of the Steering Committee focused on a review of Center activities and the identification of goals for the future. Planning and evaluation is also an integral function of the Center's regular Executive and Steering Committee meetings. Finally, AECC sponsors an annual spring "Advances" meeting for the entire membership where new research areas and technologies are introduced and members present their research activities. The current external scientific advisors are Robert Diasio, chair (Mayo), Shelton Earp (UNC Chapel Hill), Joseph Nevins (Duke), Eric Fearon (U. Michigan), Beverly Ginsburg (U. Penn), David Johnson (Vanderbilt), Jim Willson (UT Texas), Ricardo Della-Favera (Columbia), John Potter (U. Washington), Jeremy Taylor (U. Michigan), Steven Burakoff (NYU) Funding is requested for the annual meeting of the External Scientific Advisory Committee meeting and the annual AECC "Advances" off-campus Center-wide retreat.